Shake It Up With Naruto!
by HarmonicLiterature
Summary: Naruto Namikaze has been born into a life of wealth, and has moved to Chicago Illinois to gain new opportunities. He wanted more out of life than to be compared to his father's achievements, to fulfill his dreams, and to become accepted by people. Not for the amount of money he has in his pocket, but for who he is as a person. That's all he's ever wanted. (Naruto x Cece) Main
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shake It Up**

 **(A:N I thought for my first story I would start off a little small, like with this crossover. Since there aren't an abundance of these made I thought I would take my hand and try it. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!)**

Chapter 1: Pay It Up  


* * *

Naruto Namikaze is the son of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who in turn married Minato. After the wedding she immediately changed her last name becoming Kushina Namikaze herself.

Naruto is living a joyful life, he has the love of a caring family, he makes friends easily, and he is also a very attractive person who doesn't have any problems with finding romantic interests. The thing about Naruto is that his family is famous. Surely that is a very positive thing for the next heir to the Namikaze Estate, but it isn't.

The Namikazes were the descendants of the man who co-founded the company Apple itself, and who are one of the most popular people on the planet. And this all started when Minato's father Meko Namikaze and his partner created the company Apple, and have entrusted Minato to the company after Meko passed away. It was a logical decision since Minato was the next heir to the company anyways.

After that has happened both Minato and Kushina have been cooperating on making new technology for the future generations, such as the latest edition of the iPhone, or the iPad or any other tech related social media accessed device.

The company had enlarged income through the many devices they created soon turning a wealthy family into billionaires. After the family became disbelievingly wealthy they received assistance from other companies, therefor moving to different places around the globe. But after years of moving they finally found a place they could stay at, Chicago, Illinois. Of course being a rich family, they lived in probably the richest mansion the state could offer.

That certain mansion was constructed by the Namikazes themselves. Since they had superior intellect compared to the average person they had to correct the mistakes of the construction workers. And Naruto was becoming of someone who could be a prodigy in the making. What with all of the tutors he received over the years. Naruto was taught not only the advanced lessons of Science, Mathematics, Literature, Multi-Cultural Language, Health, PE, Music, Art, Physics Etc. Literally, they made sure Naruto was taught _everything_ at their disposal.

Which made Naruto possibly the most brilliant kid in his grade. Surely they could have at least placed Naruto into college early, but Naruto didn't want that. He wanted to interact with people his age. And the people his age are 13 years young. Because Naruto wanted to try his chance at a normal life, after living years in front of the paparazzi he became tired of the constant invasion of his privacy. And he desired to get away from all of that.

Because people always befriended him for money, asked him out due to his expenses, wanted to loan money off of him when all he wanted was a chance to be himself and make friends. He wanted people to notice him not for what his family members have done but for what he has been trying to achieve all of these years. To become famous due to his musical skills. He could sing, he could dance, and he has experimented with freestyle rapping. Hell, he could a terrific song when he puts his mind to it!

His family understood his situation and that's one of the reasons why they were so close with the young Namikaze. So Minato and Kushina signed documents to change his last name to Uzumaki, since they wanted their son to achieve his dreams and become something special for his talents, and his talents alone. That is why Naruto is going to try his hand at looking for any opportunities he could find.

This was his moment to shine, he has been dancing ever since he could walk, and he has been doing everything else ever since he could understand syllables. And this was one of those times when all of his hard work would pay off.

Naruto was walking toward the Subway Station that was near the street he lived on. It has been a month since he moved to Chicago and he has always used this place to think. Ultimately, he was surrounded by regular people doing.. Regular things. He almost felt uneasy by this, here he is the heir to a _billionaire_ company standing among the crowd conspicuously with them continuing on with their day none the wiser.

It helped calm his nerves about confronting people normally, it was a sort of meditation that his personal Guru taught him. To attack your problems head on with the proper planning so that you could ease your nerves without difficulty. Kind of like public speaking, after all you have to actually have experience with writing speeches that you can project toward the public.

And Naruto was about to preach to the choir.

* * *

Naruto is currently dressed in a long sleeved orange shirt, with black khaki joggers and black and orange sneakers, with a pair of the latest wireless beats. He manufactured these these wireless headphones himself, he called it the Beats Studio "Over-Ear Headphone - Orange, Orange One Size". It was of course colored orange and black. He wore these around his neck when he wasn't listening to anything. Which he wasn't at the moment.

Naruto also had a hand in manufacturing the iPhone 6S Plus, which is why he made his own orange and onyx black. What could he say? He is absolutely infatuated with the color orange. Because it was so bright and warm to look at, which clearly defined Naruto's personality.

Naruto also wore the black Apple Watch his dad created on his left wrist, while Naruto also sported on his right an orange "I love Ramen bracelet". So he looked pretty normal, although he did have a few expensive accessories that people don't usually notice. Which was a good thing. Because Naruto desired to be somebody who could befriend people with his own personality and apparent 'Namikaze Family Charm'.

What? It's what Minato said they all had!

Naruto soon entered the train station and saw a train pass by. Naruto himself went over to a wall and leaned on it, folding his arms in the process while trying not to look suspicious. It must have been working since he hasn't been approached by any fan-girls yet.

Shudder, they were so ruthless in Japan.. They would literally claw their way into the blonde's life.

That was pretty scary. Now after some time has passed Naruto started to place on his wireless headphones until he saw two females his age step toward the middle of the train station. He placed his headphones back around his neck to watch the upcoming spectacle. One girl had white skin, with orange colored hair and a petite figure. She was on the short side most likely being a few inches shorter than Naruto himself.

Although her companion was a few inches taller with, brown hair and black skin. It was safe to say Naruto Uzumaki was attracted, trying to figure out what they were both doing. Soon, the redhead spoke out to the crowd.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" It was a cheerful greeting that Naruto certainly chuckled at. Promptly after the redhead was finished the brunette spoke next.

"We're here for your commuting entertainment!" The second girl announced surprising Naruto, what kind of entertainment were they talking about? Were they going to sing? Or were they going to dance? Either way that peaked Naruto's interest a bit. The redhead presently took off her fedora, handing it to the nearest person.

"If you like us please give us a dollar, if you don't like us.. Oh who am I kidding? You're going to love us!" She says gleefully skipping to her companion's side, who in turn set up an iPod near a sign that said "TIPS" .

"Hit it Rocky." The redhead requested receiving a wide smile from her friend. Rocky immediately pressed the button on her iPod and the music commenced playing. It was an upbeat song that got the crowd to nod their head to the rhythm. Naruto couldn't help it either as he also enjoyed the beat of the music. The blonde quickly started paying attention to the dancing duo.

As they continued to move to the beat, which was not shabby at all, Naruto saw a lady give the hat to him. Naruto contemplated on how much he should give them. He had well over a few thousand dollars in his green toad wallet Gama. But he couldn't figure out how much should be given to the girls. So he placed about $300 dollars into the hat.

Since he was the last person to receive the hat he kept it until their performance was over. And it wasn't too long until the duo had a well ended spinning maneuver that made Naruto smirk. They were pretty good. Afterwards Rocky immediately stopped the track while her friend looked for the one with her fedora.

Naruto waved her over with a bright grin, causing the redhead to smile softly also. The girl approached the blonde who complimented her on her performance.

"I enjoyed the dance, you guys are really talented." Naruto grinned making the redhead blush from his words.

"Thank you so much! But I'm telling you, you haven't seen anything yet." She smirked grasping her hat from the blonde who gave a soft chuckle.

"I bet I haven't." Naruto replied glancing at his fellow dancer as she left.

She approached Rocky who looked at her with worried eyes.

"Cece, how much money did we get?" Rocky asked as Cece widened her eyes in surprise.

"A whole lot! Holy cow that's a _lot_ of moola!" She gasps looking at the influx of money. Rocky also widened her eyes as she counted out the amount of cash.

"We have 300 dollars! We can definitely buy phones with this kind of money!" Rocky cheered which made Cece squeal in delight. Not long after celebrating Cece approached the crowd with a haughty air about her.

"Thank you all for the cash! I know we were good.. Who am I kidding? We knew we were great, so I thank you for enjoying the show!" Cece said brightly as the crowd looked at her like she was crazy. Because they all knew they didn't even input a penny into that hat. While Naruto only chuckled at her words. She does have confidence he could give her that.

And he could only chuckle more seeing them fawn over a few hundred dollars. While Naruto himself had at least a million in his bank account. Still, it was satisfying to someone be happy like that. And they were both quite attractive.. If this was the moment to be sly and smooth then Naruto already knew he had perfect timing.

He approached the two 13 year olds and grinned making them smile also, although one shyer than the other. In this case Rocky being the shy one.

"Hi! I do have to say you both danced magnificently!" He compliments making them both blush.

"Thank you.." Rocky spoke shyly while Cece smiled softly.

"Why, thank you.." The redhead trailed off making Naruto become sheepish.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you both are?" He asks as Cece was the first to answer.

"Well, I am Cece Jones. And this is Rocky Blue!" She smiles as Rocky tried to hide behind her. She was sort of nervous around Naruto. He is such an attractive looking person and it unnerved her. While, Cece thought she found the treasure chest at the end of the rainbow!

"Nice to meet you, I was wondering something, if you both are such good dancers I was hoping you could take me on as your protege." Naruto requested surprising the duo. Even though Naruto completely perfected his technique and move set, he saw this as an opportunity to make friends. And they both are pretty good, so when he sees them dance they could potentially give Naruto more dance moves. It was a win, win.

"You want us to teach you? I mean we're good but-" Rocky was soon silenced by the hand of Cece. This guy was a cute boy, there was no way Rocky's insecurity was going to stop Cece from talking to him!

"What she was saying is that we are pretty amazing, and that we would gladly teach you." Cece smiled letting go of Rocky's face. Naruto simply grinned, this was going to be fun.

"So, what's your address? I would hope to get started soon. Tomorrow perhaps? It is the weekend you know." Naruto grinned rubbing his head sheepishly. He didn't want to appear too eager, so he had to take precautions. But it didn't seem like they noticed his eagerness. Although Cece smiled and took out a notepad along with a pencil that was in her pocket. She even wrote down the address and the schedule.

"We'll see you there at 3:00 PM alright?" Cece smiled looking into his adorable blue eyes. Naruto returned the smile with his own grin as he nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Naruto beamed while walking away hands in his pockets and all.

"Tootles!" Cece waved as Naruto held up a peace sign, right before he headed home. Meanwhile Rocky exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She looked so awkward in front of him! But he was so handsome.. Ugh, curse her shyness! She looked over toward Cece who didn't freeze up on sight. And she noticed she had a dazed look on her face. Darn it, how come she didn't have the confidence to talk to boys like she did? How spectacular..

Cece noticed that Rocky froze up during her conversation with Naruto, she hasn't seen Rocky look like that in a very long time and it worried the red head.

"Rocky what happened? Are you okay?" Cece asked placing her hand onto the taller girl's shoulder to which Rocky sighed.

"No, I am not. I completely froze in front of him! Now he's going to think I'm weird or something!" Rocky sighed blaming her insecurities. Cece could only hug the taller girl in comfort.

"It's okay Rocky, don't worry you'll get over your insecurities. I promise." Cece swears pulling away and giving an assuring smile to which the darker skinned girl returned.

"Thank you Cece." She replies gratefully before they headed back home.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was currently reading the daily newspaper on his favorite sofa, while his wife Kushina went over the schematics for the next Apple Device. Minato kept reading until he heard the door open, and he looked up to see his son return from his daily stroll.

"Hey dad!" He greeted taking off his shoes and walking up the stairs. Minato smiled softly toward his son, always so bright and warm with his attitude.

"Good afternoon Naruto, how was your stroll?" He asked as Naruto chuckled.

"It was amusing." Naruto answered simply getting a raise of the eyebrows from his father.

"Oh? How so?" Naruto sat on the couch before answering, he wanted to at least get comfortable.

"Well there were these two girls-"

"Did somebody say girls?!" Kushina bursts out from the room with a wide grin surprising the duo.

"Yes Kushina, it seems Naruto here met a couple of ladies." Minato smiled as Kushina grinned deviously.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend?" She asked teasingly getting Naruto to blush and for the other blonde to chuckle.

"No mom, I just met them. They were performing a dance at the subway station. They were really good and I requested them to tutor me." Naruto answered as both parents raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"But you mastered your moves several years ago. I don't think anyone can teach you anything more Naruto." Minato interjected getting a shake of the head from the younger blonde.

"There are still things I could learn dad. Right mom?" He asked receiving a sweet smile from the cardinal haired woman.

"Yeah, you still have your whole life ahead of you, which means there are still things out there that you have yet to study under, speaking of studying? When are you leaving for your tutoring?" She asked as Naruto grinned.

"Tomorrow at three."

"Oh! Do you want me to make snacks for your two lady friends?"

"No mom, it won't be necessary."

"I don't know Naruto, it could be a way to impress them."

"Oh come on dad.."

"He's right you know! Therefor I'll give you ham, crackers, and cheese for tomorrow!" Kushina declares marching into the kitchen to get started. Minato could only sweat drop while Naruto sighed. His mother was as stubborn as ever..

"Well, I'm going to head to the courtyard, I'm almost late for my workout session with Kakashi-sensei. I'll be gone for a few hours." Naruto says giving his father a wave before exiting.

"Don't strain yourself too much son. I know how you are." Minato smirked turning the newspaper over.

"Okay dad. I promise I won't." Naruto says heading outside.

* * *

"398, 399, 400. Good job Naruto. I believe that's the largest amount of push-ups you have done." A silver haired man with a face mask complimented while sitting on a bench with an orange book in his hand. Naruto breathed out deeply as he tried to recuperate from the intense work out.

He and his teacher Kakashi stayed out for at least 4 hours, and Naruto worked up a sweat. He has been taught to be in prime physical conditioning for his multiple classes of Martial Arts, but also since it's a necessity to prolong life.

Naruto Uzumaki was one who enjoyed the very essence of being alive, so he would want to live for as long as he could.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. That was a great workout regime, I'm grateful for your advice and teachings." Naruto grins as Kakashi eye smiled back.

"Well, we are friends after all. Although I'm afraid that my time here is done. Same time and place tomorrow?" He asks standing up from the bench he was sitting on. Naruto nodded, he would prefer to rest up before getting back into the heat of things once again.

"Sure thing, see you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto bids goodbye as he gave the tall silver haired man a wave.

"See you next time Naruto." Kakashi replies while walking away, now Naruto had to take a shower to freshen up for bed. He is absolutely exhausted and he did not feel like sleeping in his raunchy gym clothes.

* * *

"Here are your snacks!" The exuberant voice of Kushina rang out as Naruto grinned. It turns out she placed all of the ham, cheese, and crackers in a picnic basket. Wonderful, it meant it was easy to carry. Although, Naruto was more athletic than the average 13 year old, so carrying a picnic basket full of snacks is no biggie for him. Since he was so athletic he was going to show it over at Cece's, since he wanted to impress her.

And one way to do that was by appearing physically attractive, but that's just the first impression. During this dance lesson he'll see what her personality was like. And maybe he could befriend her.

"Thanks mom! I appreciate it." He grins receiving a surprising hug from the scarlet headed woman.

"No problem! I want my son to look great for his wife to be.." She said in a sing song voice tone to which Naruto blushed under.

"We're just acquaintances! She's just helping me with my dancing technique!" Naruto explained nervously, to which she chuckled at.

"Oh please Naruto. We all know you're the best dancer in Illinois. You don't need help with dancing techniques! But I'm sure this 'Cece' could help you out with plenty of _other.. Techniques_." She slyly teased toward the young blonde. Unluckily Naruto knew what she meant, being the godson of the Legendary Pervert Jiraiya could do that to a person. It was a miracle he didn't catch on to the white haired man's tendencies..

"Mom!"

"What I'm just saying! I want me some grand babies!"

"Mom.. Stop!"

"Hehe, you're so adorable my little Naruto. Now go, otherwise you're going to be late for your afternoon with her." Kushina smirks as Naruto nodded with a face as red as her hair.

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Don't have too much fun."

"Mom.."

"Haha, bye Naruto.

"Bye mom I love you."

"I love you too. Now go and get me some grand babies!"

"MOM!" On that note Naruto left the mansion with an embarrassed mind while Kushina giggled sweetly. She wanted some grandchildren!

* * *

It was almost three and one Cece Jones was absolutely excited, and impatient. She desired for the clock to speed up and hit that odd number. Which is funny since she didn't care about numbers before. But when the clock reaches three she could finally see that attractive hunk Naruto Uzumaki.

What an odd name, but it rung nicely and she liked that. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, she was so anxious! A hot guy was coming over and she didn't know if she looked good enough. What if he sees her and he turns away if she was ugly?! Oh the horror! No, it wasn't time to think like that. She is a confident, fun teenager. He'll love her!

That's when her little brother Flynn came into the living room.

"You know if you pace around like that a little more I'm sure you're going to lose most of your hair." He says sitting on the couch much to Cece's annoyance.

"What are you doing Flynn? You know I have a dance lesson in less than ten minutes." Cece grimaces as Flynn shrugs.

"I want to see how you're going to teach this guy. I mean you're not doing well academically in school so what chance that you'll be a good dance teacher?" He asks as Cece sneered from the not so subtle jab at her education.

"Flynn just go to your room. I need to be alone to teach this guy, and you're just going to be a distraction."

"Fine.. But I want you to cook me some bacon when you're done." Flynn demands folding his arms making his older sister sigh.

"Alright, you'll get your stupid bacon. Now can you please go?"

"Good luck." Flynn exasperated knowing full well that if she was going to teach somebody that she wasn't going to be particularly good at it. Cece smiled to herself. Now that all distractions are out of the way she could finally get down to business.

That's when she heard a knock at the door. She grinned and skipped toward the door.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" She yells while turning the door knob. She opens the door and is surprised by the presence of the physically attractive _God_ before her.

Naruto Uzumaki was currently dressed in a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an orange shirt, with his black Apple Watch on his left wrist and his I love Ramen bracelet on his right wrist. He also had on black chinos joggers with black and orange Vans shoes.

Cece really adored what she was looking at. He just looked so _good_ , so good she could drool at the sight of him!

"Pleasure to see you again Cece. I do have to admit you look gorgeous today." Naruto grinned showing his bright white teeth. And he meant it, she is a beautiful young girl who had a nice taste in clothing. With how colorful and bright they were. It brilliantly matched her wonderful demeanor and Naruto liked it.

Cece blushed from the compliment. To think that this guy who looked like a world class model said she looked gorgeous was astonishing! But not to be outdone she replied with equal approval.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Your clothes suit you." She says fluttering her eyelashes. Naruto smirked from the compliment, she is an obvious flirt when she saw what she wanted. Naruto could deal with that. But he noticed that her friend Rocky wasn't present, and he thought he was going to be taught by the both of them. And he was sort of saddened that Rocky wasn't there.

Because the more the merrier, and the merrier, the more friends he could make. By just being himself for once.

"So.. May I come in?" Naruto chuckled as Cece mentally bopped herself on the head. She opened the door widely and giggled sheepishly.

"Sure! Make yourself comfortable!" She smiles as Naruto nodded walking inside. He was quickly awed by the furniture in the place. It was so regular and normal. It was certainly a comfortable kind of colorful place. Naruto was impressed. He's barely been to a normal household before.

"I like the place, the furniture is a nice touch." Naruto mentioned making Cece smile.

"Thank you."

"So, where's Rocky? I thought you both were going to instruct me."

"Oh, Rocky was invited to her cousin's birthday party so she couldn't make it. So you're just going to be taught by me." She smiles innocently fluttering her eyelashes which appealed to the blonde greatly.

"I wouldn't mind that at all actually. You do have magnificent skill. And I would be stupid not to take your advice on this dancing thing." Naruto grinned making her blush once more. That's when she finally noticed the picnic basket that he was holding.

"Oh, I just noticed that you have a basket. What's it for?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in minor embarrassment.

"Oh my mom made some snacks for if we want to take a break. Or if we were hungry after the lesson." Naruto slightly blushed as Cece grinned.

"That's nice of her. You can set it on the counter over there." Cece says pointing toward the counter that was connected to the kitchen. Naruto nodded and placed the picnic basket on top. He returned to the red head seeing her start to stretch.

"You should probably stretch before we start because -"

"You could pull a muscle." Naruto finished surprising the girl.

"Um, yeah. So get to stretching mister." She giggled as she glanced over toward Naruto.

"Sure thing. But I'm going to take off my jacket, do you know where I can put it?" He asked looking over the apartment. Cece just shrugged.

"You can just place it on the couch it's no biggie." She shrugs touching her toes. But she became slightly distracted when she looked over and saw the blonde strip out his jacket to reveal the orange tank top underneath.

It was safe to assume that Naruto Uzumaki had a spectacular figure. What with the pecks that were popping out along with his chiseled arms that were freely displayed, and the growing six pack underneath. She absently blushed when he looked at her with a cheerful grin.

"You like what you see?" He teased stretching out his legs. He took a glimpse over at the redhead and he saw that she was sort of in a daze.. And was that drool on the side of her lip? He had to chuckle she was really cute.

Soon she realized that he was looking at her and she turned away with a reddening face.

"So, I'm guessing you work out a lot huh." It wasn't a question, if he didn't work out then she's actually a platypus who was shipped out to Earth from aliens living on Mars. Which is impossible.

Naruto only shrugged.

"4 hours a day. sometimes 5 if I've recovered from the previous day by the morning. I usually take breaks on the weekend since the weekend is well. The weekend." Naruto replied as he stretched out his arms unconsciously flexing them to which Cece stared at from where she was stretching.

And she was mentally squealing, to think she could interact with this human being for a few hours was making her have butterflies.

"Okay, I think we're done stretching now come on." She says standing up to which Naruto followed in tow.

"Alright, now in order for me to teach you anything I need to see what you can do. So dance." Cece says stepping back so the blonde could groove. Naruto nodded and started to assess what moves he could show. He wanted to show that he was an amateur but also show that he has potential. He decided that he was just going to show moves that only involve him standing up.

He'll save the fancy flips and on the head spinning for later.

When Naruto started to move it was like something that Cece has never seen before. This guy was moving as if he perfected dancing in an art. It was like she was looking at an artist paint a picture with the most detailed of colors and splashes of perfection. And that was the only way she could compare the moves he showed, by comparing it to art itself.

The way his feet shuffled, the way he grooves with his knees and arms, also noticing the fact that he didn't even sweat once he was nearly finished. Naruto planned this out, he was going to dance like a professional for the whole time, but he was going to put a spinning finish and "fall" onto his back and he did just that.

Naruto spun in a 360 degree angle and fell onto the wooden floor. Cece gasped and rushed over toward Naruto who was still on the ground. He held up a single hand while dramatically speaking in a raspy voice.

"Tell my mother.. That I'm not going to make it.." He says slumping his head in fake unconsciousness making Cece giggle. Naruto soon grinned and sat up looking at the redhead.

"Sorry, I kind of slipped at the end there. How did I do?" He asked knowing full well he wasn't leaving without praise for his dancing skills.

"You did really good, there wasn't a problem I could have found. Well, besides the end there. Otherwise I liked watching you dance. Although.. You need some polishing up." She teased playfully pinching Naruto in his whiskered cheeks.

"Oh wow, that really means a lot! Knowing someone of your caliber complimenting me on my dance moves like that. I appreciate it very much!" He says taking Cece into an embrace. Cece audibly gasped from the hug and was surprised that he would do that. But she breathed in relief when she sunk into the arms of the very tall 13 year old.

If complimenting somebody could give her more warm hugs like this she would do that for eternity. After all, he was so warm, so nice.. So.. Hot. Unluckily the blonde let go of the hug and went over to the picnic basket.

"How about we take a little break? All of that dancing made me hungry." Naruto suggested rubbing his head sheepishly. Cece could only smile softly.

"Sure, I would like that." She agreed sitting over at the dinner table as Naruto brought the basket and set it on top. Naruto sat right next to her as he splayed out the snacks. Naruto placed out containers that consisted of ham, crackers and cheese. What Cece noticed was there was a variety of cheese. All different kinds from the looks of it.

Naruto saw the surprised look she was giving and had to laugh, she looked so adorable just then.

"Yeah.. My mom has a thing for cheese."

' _Almost as much as she does for ramen._ ' Naruto grinned noticing Cece shake out of her thoughts before smiling sweetly.

"It's alright, I like it also. Especially this one.." She says taking a tiny cube of Swiss cheese and placing it in her mouth, relishing in the taste. Naruto smiled at her expression before taking a little cube of Colby jack cheese. It was a tiny cube colored orange with a splash of white in some places. This was Naruto's favorite type of cheese. And he wondered if she tried it before. He was about to find out.

"Really? Well, how about this one?" He smiled slyly placing the cube of cheese to her lips as she took a bite from it. She widened her eyes in surprise of the taste as she was about to take another one, before she saw Naruto place the cheese she bit out of into his mouth. Making her pout cutely.

' _I could look at her all day without getting bored._ '

"Boo, you took my cheese. You're very selfish aren't you?" She asked teasingly fluttering her eyebrows to which Naruto chuckled at.

"Well, I could give you another one if you'd like.." He smirks purposely flexing his developed biceps while reaching for a cube of cheese. Although Cece knew what he was doing, however she couldn't help but dreamily sigh at the perfection of a guy in front of her. He was so attractive she couldn't help it! He had a body to die for, a face to murder for. And the way he spoke to her, challenging her every flirt with some of his own words was so enticing!

"Yeah I would like that." She smiles biting the cube of cheese he placed at the front of her lips. It tasted so good she couldn't help but take in the whole thing which made Naruto laugh.

"This tastes really good." She admits getting a nod out of the blonde.

"Yeah, it tastes so great because it isn't processed like other products. This also makes it healthier for the person eating it, my family is very keen on keeping in shape. I am no different." Naruto explains getting a raise of the brow from the orange haired girl. That was something she didn't even know. Now this guy turned out to be really smart.. Absolutely perfect! Naruto Uzumaki. Such an enigma. Speaking of Naruto..

"Hey Naruto?" Naruto blinks while eating a piece of cheese. Her response sort of surprised him since she hasn't said anything in a while due to how much time she spent thinking. Which surprised Cece from how much she was thinking about this guy, she never usually thinks!

"Yeah Cece?"

"Your full name is Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Um, yeah." He squints. That was an odd question considering he told her that literally the day before.

"That name is sort of.. What's that word?.. Oh yeah! Foreign! Your name is kind of foreign around here in Chicago. I've never heard of you before and you look like you're my age so.. I was wondering where you were from."

"Oh, I'm from Japan. I've recently moved to Chicago last month. So I had to get used to the unique greetings that you guys do. Like saying your given name first and your surname last. That was fun, like everyone kept calling me Uzumaki all of the time." He chuckles getting Cece to giggle. Oh and he was funny too!? Come on! She's already heads over heels for this guy as it is!

"Since you're from Japan does that mean your name has some sort of special meaning?" She asks surprising him. Not many people have asked him that question, she was the only one.

"Well, my parents named me after my Godfather's main protagonist in his first published book. Naruto. He came up with the name while eating ramen unfortunately. Which makes me named after the topping fishcake." He scowled as Cece began to laugh uncontrollably. Soon enough she became breathless and started to lean on Naruto for laughing so hard. Which even made Naruto chuckle.

She has a beautiful laugh that was contagious. Once she was done fussing over how Naruto was named after a topping she soon wiped off some tears and smiled widely not being able to hide her amusement.

"It also means maelstrom, a powerful whirlpool in the sea or a river for example. Uzumaki means whirlwind, a weather phenomenon in a vortex of wind." Naruto explains as Cece widened her eyes. That actually sounded pretty cool! Maelstrom Whirlwind. She liked it, it rung pretty well.

"That's actually really cool. Since you know what your name means, do you think you can tell me what mine is?" She asks leaning toward him hopefully, with huge puppy dog eyes to match. Naruto being a softy couldn't help but fall for the eyes she made. Luckily he knew what her name's meaning was, even if it wasn't Japanese.

"Well, let's see.. Cece which is a shortened version of Cecelia-" He looked toward her seeing her face become surprised.

"-It's not that hard to piece the name together you know.. But anyways, since your name is Latin and not Japanese I would say it means.. Blind, yeah that's right! Cece means blind." Cece scrunched up her nose hearing that.

"But, I am clearly not blind. Haven't you seen the clothes I wear? They look good." She emphasized jokingly flipping her hair in a diva like manner. Which got a chuckle out of the blonde. That was actually pretty funny.

"Well, that's what your name means. I'm sure your parents named you after putting some great thought into it." Naruto grinned, but soon frowned when he noticed Cece look down at the table glumly. He reached out and grasped her hand jolting her out of her funk.

"I'm sorry for saying that, I'm sure it might be a soft subject for you to talk about. So I apologize for bringing up your past." Naruto apologizes as she blushes under his cerulean gaze. Those eyes were deeper than any ocean she had ever seen. He could put her under a spell and she wouldn't be able to notice. Although she just smiled softly.

"It's okay you couldn't have known. But yeah, I'm sure they did. You see um, my mom is a single mother. My dad left a couple years ago and divorced my mom. We've moved on since then though. No biggie!" She says trying to put on a smile. Although Naruto could see through her ruse, what with the tears that were attempting to leak out of her eyes. Naruto knew she needed comfort so he being the good person that he is went for the hug.

He hooked his arms around her neck so he could pull her in close. He soon started to rub the back of her head soothingly. Cece was surprised but relieved he did this to comfort her. Soon she hooked her arms under his and wrapped it around his back melting into the embrace.

"I wouldn't know of the life you had to go through while you're dad has been gone, and I'm sorry you had to go through such a traumatic experience like that. But to see you be happy like this, to see you pushing on to become better than what you were then, to see you strong even when something like that can make somebody else weak. I feel I am truly inspired, and I'm glad you've told me that." Naruto whispers delicately into her ears making her cry more.

She couldn't help but be happy just then, to hear someone she just met talk so warmly and highly of her just broke her down. The words he said were so compassionate, so caring, so thoughtful. How could she just bump into someone like this? He could be a potential therapist!

Soon she broke away from the hug and sniffed a few times before wiping her tears away. Although the tears still seemed to flow freely from her chocolate brown irises.

"You know you should be a therapist." She sniffed looking down at her feet, to which she slightly giggled. Although Naruto frowned and tilted her head up to look directly at him. Soon, chocolate brown was introduced to sapphire blue. Naruto wiped away her tears making her widen her eyes in surprise.

"I'll become a therapist when you get happier." Naruto declares making her smile once more. She has never met someone so passionate on making her happy before. She felt like her stomach was fluttering, her heart skipped a few beats, her hands became clammy. She was so nervous, but so comfortable around him at the same time. It was mind boggling.

After what seemed like a millennia Naruto placed both hands on her cheeks and looked at her intently. Not noticing how her face seemed to redden further.

"I want you to be happy." He admits rubbing her white cheeks with his tan thumbs making her blink. This guy was so.. So unbelievably perfect. That was a logical way to describe Naruto Uzumaki. Someone that was the definition of flawless.

She swore she was holding in her breath just now.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, you're making me happier by the second.." She whispers leaning toward him with her eyes closed. Naruto saw what she was doing and followed suit.

They both inched ever so closer as the scent of the other reached their nostrils, the scent of Cece's gentle strawberry perfume and Naruto's intoxicating smell of nature mixing together. They both reveled in the other's aroma while inching closer together. Soon they both could feel the heavy breaths of anticipation coming from each other.

Their lips were millimeters apart and were close to connecting. They were in the moment, they were going to have their very first kiss, nothing could ruin this nothing could stop them from-

"Hey, hey hey!" The cheerful voice of Rocky Blue interrupts while climbing through the window.

Naruto and Cece rapidly jolt apart with the color of their faces looking comparable to a freshly grown tomato. They both mentally sigh, they almost had their first kiss just then. And being interrupted ruined everything. Although Cece shrugged and looked toward Rocky with a smile. She stood up from the table and greeted her lifetime best friend with a hug.

"Hey! You're back!" The redhead says as Rocky embraced her, returning the hug.

"Yes I am. It turns out my cousin Jerry had to end it early since he had a dentist appointment." Rocky explained as Cece took on a thoughtful look.

"Does he still have those gigantic front teeth?" Cece says exaggerating how big it is. Rocky nodded while taking on an unpleasant expression.

"Yeah.. That's why he has to go to the dentist. It turns out his front teeth were overlapping." Rocky explained while Cece cringed from the details.

"Ooooh. That's not good.." She says scrunching up her nose. While Naruto mentally threw up from the information.

"Yeah.." Rocky agreed as she was also revolted from learning that about him. Cece soon after a few moments bopped herself from forgetting to introduce Naruto.

"Well anyways! Rocky I would like you to introduce yourself to Naruto! You know, the guy we met at the subway station yesterday?" She says while looking toward Naruto. Rocky put on a smile as she saw the very attractive male in front of her.

"Hi I'm Rocky Blue. It's nice to see you again." She smiles not even hiding the fact that she adored what she was looking at, hey it was an improvement from how shy she was yesterday. Naruto gave her a grin, cool another friend he could make!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and.. I really like your name it sounds great you know." He grins while Rocky squeals from the compliment which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. While Cece mentally face palmed at her best friend.

"Well uh thank you. It is an original." She says posing for emphasis while Cece narrowed her eyes.

"Is it really Rocky? Is it really?" The redhead questions folding her arms in disbelief while Rocky pouted.

"Yes I'm sure it is.." She says in self doubt not convincing the shorter female while Naruto chuckled.

"So Cece.." Naruto says gaining her undivided attention.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Should we get back to the dance lessons?" He asks while Cece smiled.

"Sure, let's do that. Right Rocky?" She asks to which Rocky nodded.

"Alright Naruto the first thing you need to do is.."

* * *

It has been a few hours since Naruto started 'learning' from the pair of teens. Sure he knew this was just a cover up to make friends and it was working beautifully. Not that their pointers haven't been helpful even if Naruto has seen these dance moves before. Although he had a fun time talking to them, they were an eccentric duo indeed.

Now Naruto was out in the hall with all of his things.

"I think you should keep the snacks, I have a bunch of those at home." Naruto suggested while Cece grinned gorgeously. Naruto had to admit, he has never seen such an attractive girl in his life. Well, a girl that was his age anyways, and Rocky wasn't a shabby looker either. Even though, he had this indecipherable attraction toward the redhead that he couldn't get rid of.

It was driving him insane.

"Oh, well thank you. That's very nice of you." She smiles while twirling her hair, leaning towards him all the while. Naruto soon inhaled the scent of her beautiful strawberry perfume and he couldn't help but fall over on the spot.

Luckily, he didn't. That would have been embarrassing.

"It's no problem, my mom makes a bunch of snacks for me after I get in my daily workout, she's worried with how intense my sessions are that I'll pass out from exhaustion." Naruto says noticing her Cece wasn't so very subtly goggling him from head to toe. Naruto had to laugh, she was very oblivious at times.

"Huh. That does make sense." She says in her thinking pose to which Naruto nodded at.

"Yeah, well. I'm about to go I'll see you the same time tomorrow?" He asked to which she nodded.

"Yes. I would enjoy that." She smiles cutely to which Naruto's eyes dilated from the look.

"Well, bye.." Naruto grins while she followed suit.

"Bye.." She replies while Naruto turned his back to her, walking away. Although he didn't get very far until Cece grasped his arm, looking up at the very tall guy. She mentally gulped, he was a lot taller than Rocky. And _that_ was saying something.

"Um, are you home schooled?" She asks suddenly to which Naruto blinked at. That was a very random question.

"Yes actually, uh. Why did you ask that?" He noticed that Cece seemed to shift in her feet a little nervously until she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Well! We have this awesome school called John Hughes High School and I was wondering if you could start going there. So that we can see each other more." She explained as her face reddened at the very obvious move. Naruto only grinned at her calming her down.

"Yeah, I'll apply for it. May take a while though." Naruto says making the redhead hang her head in a pout. She wanted Naruto to go to their school as soon as possible, he was so cute she couldn't help but be in his presence.

"Oh, well. Okay! As long as you go to the school it's completely fine." She says to which Naruto nodded.

"That's true. Goodbye Cece." Naruto says grinning at her his eyes in a daze.

"Bye Naruto see you tomorrow." She replied her voice becoming dreamy as Naruto walked away. Soon she closed the door and slumped down leaning on it dreamily.

"Wow.." She gasps in a daze unknown to her Naruto was out in the hall doing the same thing against a wall.

"Wow.." He never knew such an adorable girl could exist.. And in his earlier years he met super models! Cece thought the same thing, although she never personally met super models she has seen cute boys at her school. But she didn't think anyone was as adorable as a certain blonde. They both sigh dreamily, this was going to be great.

Rocky soon returned from the bathroom to see Cece who was still sitting on the floor and fancifully staring in a daze. Rocky had to smirk, she knew the redhead was head over heels over the whisker marked blonde. Then Rocky had to think, why did he have those whisker marks? Eh, she'll just ask him another time. Although she had to tend to her lovesick patient at the moment.

"So, did he leave?" Rocky asked while Cece faintly nodded still in the same daze. After a short amount of time Cece looked toward Rocky questioningly.

"Rocky, I have a question."

"Yes Cece? You can ask me anything."

"Well, it's just.. I have this weird feeling inside of me. Like my stomach is doing back flips, and my heart is just aching. But for what? Rocky please help me!" Cece panics shaking the brunette. Rocky soon soothed her friend and said,

"Cece I believe you're in love." Rocky informs her as Cece widened her eyes. Was that what love felt like? It sort of felt.. Nice.

"Really? Wow. I think you're right."

"Well of course. It's me of course."

"Yeah, you are pretty awesome."

"Yup, now moving on.. Do you want to watch Shake It Up Chicago?"

"Yes, I would like that." And the two childhood friends became immersed into their favorite TV show as they had a fantastic time in each other's company.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his home entering through the front door of the mansion. He entered seeing his mom cooking up on some dinner, which in turn made his stomach growl. She heard it and giggled turning toward her son.

"So, how was it Naruto? Make any grand babies?" She teased as the blonde's face reddened.

"No. But mom I have a favor to ask." He says making her raise a crimson eyebrow. Naruto doesn't usually ask for favors since he was smart enough to do it himself. So him asking her a favor was a surprise.

"What is it?"

"I want to apply for John Hughes High School." He says as she smirked knowing exactly what was going on. Although Naruto has said he needed to get to know people his own age, he never really pushed toward going to a school before, looking toward meeting people around hangouts instead. He didn't needed to go to school either, being taught by the best teachers money and brains could hire. Along with being able to comprehend what his teachers are pointing out with his prodigious brain.

So Naruto asking to go to a regular school is surprising. Maybe it had something to do with that girl he visited. Either way Kushina was going to find out why he wanted to go there.

"Oh I see, is it because of the girl you 'learned' dancing from?" She teased slyly making Naruto blush once more.

"Yes actually. She says she wanted me to go to her school. And I do want to go there." Naruto stated making Kushina giggle.

"Sure, your dad and I will send in a form in the morning. Now go and get out of those clothes, you stink." Kushina says plugging her nose while Naruto nodded going into his room to freshen up.

Naruto as he got out of his clothes to shower could only think of one thing that night.

' _How could I get to know Cece more?_ '

Soon Naruto would be off toward John Hughes High School in the morning.

* * *

It is currently 6:30 AM as the trio Namikaze family entered the school building. It turns out the principal called the Namikazes personally so that they could discuss Naruto's application for the school.

They all entered the building quickly exploring to find the principal's office. Naruto himself made sure he memorized every corner of the school so that he wouldn't get lost. After some time they all found the principal's office. Minato knocked and entered hearing a polite "Come in".

The trio entered through the wooden door seeing three chairs in the front while the principal himself was sitting behind his desk.

The principal immediately stood up seeing the famous Namikaze.

"Hello I am Principal Rabinoff. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Namikaze, Mrs. Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze." He says with a friendly grin to which the three returned.

"Greetings Principal. Now I would like to get down to business, for my son's sake."

"Ah yes. You both turned in an application for your son's transfer to this school. Although it says he is clearly advanced for well a 13 year old in the 8th grade. In matter of fact it says he could graduated college 5 times over. Shouldn't he apply for a job instead?" The principal asked as Minato chuckled, although Kushina was the one who answered this time.

"Yes that's true. But Naruto here is applying more for a personal matter than an educational one. One we will not convey since it is an invasion of my son's privacy. You understand don't you?" She asks with a serene smile getting the principal to nod.

"Yes I do, and it also says that Naruto's name should be displayed as your last name Kushina? An Uzumaki? Now, why is that?" He asked. Although Naruto answered the question.

"This would help me contain my privacy over the students and the paparazzi. I just want to live a normal life where I could go out in public in peace." He explains as the principal nodded.

"Yes, I see. Well, all I have to say is.. Welcome to John Hughes High!" He says as he gave off a grin.

"Now here's your schedule young man. And have a nice day." Principal Rabinoff says shaking the hands of Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. The trio soon exited the office as they looked toward one another.

"That guy was weird." They all chorused at the same time having a laugh. Soon Kushina and Minato looked at each other each having an understanding before hugging Naruto.

"Have a great day son, and remember to study hard." Minato advises rubbing the blonde's head affectionately.

"Sure thing dad." Naruto grins as he feels his redheaded mother rub his cheeks lovingly.

"Oh my baby boy is actually going to a school! Make sure to make lots of grand babies!" She giggles manically making the blonde males' sweat drip down their face.

"Mom.." Naruto whined while Kushina gave Naruto a brown paper bag.

"Here's your lunch. It's Vegetable Ramen." Kushina says while Naruto grinned.

"I love you guys." Naruto says as his parents both smile at his words.

"We love you too. Now have a good day son." Minato says walking away while Kushina grinned widely.

"Oh and remember if you date this Cece girl.. Make sure to bring her over! I want to meet my future daughter you know!" She grins walking away while Naruto became angry. So furious that his face became darker than the color of his mother's hair while an additional steam was flowing out of his ears at an accelerated pace.

"She is not going to be your future daughter!" Naruto stammered as he heard Kushina giggle before exiting the school. Naruto just sighed, he should at least explore the school to get rid of his frustrations.

* * *

It has been about an hour since Naruto entered the building and he has completely explored every part of the school. Now all he had to do was wait for all of the students to file in and until class starts. Naruto had to say he was pretty excited to meet new people.

He hasn't entered a school before, so this was sort of out of his comfort zone. Although he wasn't nervous, he has always been a pretty confident guy.

If he had to give an opinion about himself on the matter that is.

After about a few minutes Naruto saw students enter the building as he went into the hall. Immediately he was glad he did so as he saw two certain girls that caught his eye. But most importantly the shorter one who he has interacted the most with. They were talking face to face while Cece's back was turned toward him. Rocky immediately saw him and was about to spoil the surprise, if Naruto didn't give her the "be silent" signal before she could anyways.

She nodded as Naruto grinned. An all too gorgeous grin to her anyways. Soon Naruto sneaked behind Cece and hooked his arm around her neck causing her to gasp and turn behind her. Once she saw who it was she smiled and gave Naruto a surprising hug.

"Wow! You came!" She says making Naruto laugh.

"I did. I told you I was applying right?" He says making her giggle while Rocky could only smile. He was such an attractive guy.. But it seemed he liked Cece from the way he was holding her.. She immediately thought they would make an adorable couple so she would be a supporting friend for her orange haired companion.

"So, what's your schedule Naruto?" Rocky asks as Naruto grinned letting Cece go.

"I have it in my backpack actually. Hold on." Naruto says unstrapping his orange JanSport right pack backpack and looking around for his schedule in his binder. As the blonde was searching, it gave the two girls the opportunity to goggle at what he was wearing.

Naruto was wearing an orange long sleeved button up shirt with both sleeves rolled up, white skinny jeans, accompanied with white and orange Vans. The accessories he was wearing on his left wrist was a white stainless steel Apple Watch, and on his other wrist he wore an I Love Ramen bracelet. All the duo had to say was that the guy looked _amazing_.

Almost too amazing if you asked the both of them, they literally swore that Naruto came out of a dream they once had. And that was saying something since they both don't usually have dreams.

Naruto soon finished his search as he took out his schedule.

"Here you go. Sorry it took so long." He grinned sheepishly receiving two sweet smiles.

"Oh it's okay/fine." They both say at the same time which made Naruto blink. But he shrugged and handed them the schedule he received.

Both of the teenagers examined the schedule both hoping they had classes with the blonde. Speaking of Naruto he immediately noticed that Cece was squinting at his paper even when it was centimeters in front of her face. But once she stopped squinting he shrugged, he thought it was something to be worried about. Good thing it wasn't.

The girls' jaws had dropped as they read the schedule. Naruto had every single class with Cece. That was appalling! Because usually at least one student in this school had to have the slightest chance of meeting new people. So they had to have classes where they would be separated from a certain person for at least a single period.

Heck, Rocky only had 3 classes with Cece. Not counting homeroom. Well since she took the more advanced courses that could be the reason why she didn't have more classes with her shorter companion.

"Whoa.. You have every class with me. Including homeroom!" Cece gasps as Rocky blinked. Although Naruto grinned and in his head he danced excitedly. This is his chance!

"How is that even possible? In the school guidebook it says to have at least one class separate of a student. So why do you have all classes with Cece?" Rocky asked while the two gave her a weird look. Which in turn made her uncomfortable.

"What?.. I get bored okay?" She says uneasily as the two chuckled. That is before a male voice called out their names.

"Hey Cece, Rocky what's up, who's this?" He asks looking up toward the tall blonde.

"Hi Deuce! This is Naruto, Naruto this is Deuce!" Cece introduced as the blue eyed boy stuck his hand out for Deuce to shake.

"Naruto just applied for this school, if you were wondering why you haven't seen him before." Rocky informed as Deuce nodded his head shaking Naruto's tan hand.

"Well it's nice to meet ya! Now.. Could I interest you in some breakfast burritos?" Deuce asked opening up his jacket to reveal a variety of different burritos. Naruto took on a thoughtful look before asking,

"Um, can I take a look at one first?" He asked as Deuce nodded.

"Sure thing, but I'm telling you, you won't find better prices for these, they're the best in the business." Deuce confidently declares giving Naruto a burrito. Naruto looked over the burrito and squinted seeing that the burrito's due date was set months ago.

"Um, Deuce.. These burritos are overdue. I think you need to replace these.." Naruto said while the three teens around him gasped.

"What? No way let me see.. That.." Deuce soon examined the wrapper finding out that the burritos were made in December!Oh business was going to plummet.. He had to go.

"Oh no.. That means all those people who bought these.. Look guys I have to go. And if anyone asks where I went, say that I took a plane to Cuba. Bye!" He hysterically requests sprinting away. The trio that looked on toward Deuce exiting had given the teen weird looks. Soon they were going to resume their conversation before Deuce returned in a hurry.

"Oh and here is this flier. Bye!" He says sprinting once again, once he heard some students violently shout his name. The trio shrugged looking at the flier noticing that it was a Shake It Up Chicago ad for young teens to join.

"Shake It Up Chicago? Auditions on the tenth, looking for lead and background dancers 13 and up? Get out of here!" Cece said excitedly as Rocky widened her eyes.

"Shake It Up is asking for teens to audition? Oh my gosh this could be our chance!" Rocky says hugging the three of them. Naruto although happy for his friends' excitement had to ask.

"What is Shake It Up Chicago?" He asked as the two females became astonished.

"You don't know what Shake It Up Chicago is?" Rocky asked trying to overcome the shock from such a question.

"This is only the best TV dance show in the world!" Cece declares looking toward Rocky who was also hyping up the show.

"We watch it every Saturday. the dancers there are sick." She says as Cece became mushy.

"Oh I would so kill you to be on that show.." She says as Rocky hugs her sentimentally.

"Oh I would so let you!" They giggle as they let go of the embrace. Naruto chuckled at their antics until both girls took on an annoyed look. He glanced behind him to see two blondes, one a girl, the other a guy both dressed in the most glittered outfits he had ever seen.

"Hello people I am Gunther-"

"-And I am Tinka-"

"And we are.. The Hessenheffers!" They both finish off extending their arms diagonally in a ridiculous pose, irritating Rocky and Cece further. Naruto was holding in his laugh with how preposterous their pose was. It sort of reminded him of Jiraiya.. But Jiraiya was way worse. Naruto laughed a little and stuck his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki a pleasure to meet you both." He grinned as Gunther raised his eyebrow, and his sister could only smile shaking his hand.

"Strange name." Gunther blurts out receiving a slap in the gut by his sister. Tinka soon smiled upon Naruto's tall figure barely restraining a fan girl giggle.

"Ignore him, that is perfect name." She compliments as Naruto grinned.

"Thanks.. Your name is pretty.. Unique." Naruto says with a sheepish grin. Soon Tinka saw the yellow paper in Cece's hand and smirked.

"I see you have a flier for the Shake It Up Chicago, local, popular, television, dance program." She says as Gunther grinned.

"We also have a flier." He said taking out a flier and not noticing the flier was held upside down until he fixed it.

"Now's your chance to exit from the audition gracefully, hanging your heads like dogs. Whoof, whoof." He mocks posing like a dog. While Tinka followed suit.

"Now wait a second Stinka."Cece insults as Rocky chuckled.

"Okay that was a good one." She says high-fiving Cece as their voices rose higher in pitch from the excitement.

"Was that not a good one? That was so good, so good." Soon the posed seriously while Naruto once again laughed. This school is hysterical!

"Why wouldn't we audition? We are the best dancers in Chicago." Cece claimed while the Hessenheffers took on a look of disbelief.

"Don't be Loony-nutty! You're not even the best dancers in this hallway." Gunther smirks as the two walked away when they heard the bell ring. Naruto had a frown on his face. They were pretty mean. Cece noticed this and gave him a pat on the arm.

"I know they can be jerks. But it's alright! We got it covered so don't worry." Cece smiles while receiving one from the taller blonde.

"Okay, as long as you say it's alright then it is. Now I think we should head to homeroom right Rocky?" Naruto asks as she nodded.

"Sure! Wouldn't want to be late." She smiles as they all head to class. Naruto soon thought that going to school was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Which is actually pretty funny.

Well, since regular people usually despise going to school. But the thing was, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't like regular people.

* * *

The school day has just ended and you could see three figures walking in front of an apartment building.

"I think we should practice a little for the upcoming audition." Naruto recommended getting a joyful nod from Cece.

"Yeah, I agree! We should definitely work on our moves." She says, although Rocky looked a little hesitant.

"Yeah.. About that.. I don't think I'm ready for this. Maybe Gunther and Tinka are right!" Rocky admits as the two in front of her scrunched up their eyes in disbelief.

"Why would you listen to anything the say? What are you, Loony-nutty?" Cece asks mocking the gesture Gunther made earlier.

"Maybe I am but I'm still not going." Rocky declared before Naruto sighed walking up to her. He soon placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort making her blush from the contact.

"Look, Rocky. I know you're nervous. But what you need to realize is that it doesn't matter what other people say. All that matters is what you think of yourself. Sure Gunther and Tinka may have opinions that discourage you, but you need to understand that it's just an assumption made by somebody else. It doesn't define who you are, but what does is what you do Rocky.

Don't think about the words of someone who doesn't truly know what you are capable of, because they aren't you. And you need to have confidence in yourself because you definitely have a talent for this, and it's time to show the world what you can do." Naruto says shocking the duo. They didn't even know what to say. They have never heard such beautiful genuine words in all of their life.

Naruto Uzumaki is such an inspiration and both Rocky and Cece could not help that their hearts started to beat a little faster from that speech.

"Wow.. I, don't know what to say.." Rocky admits with a noticeable blush.

"You don't have to say anything, all you have to do is.. Well, do." Naruto grins patting her on the shoulder. Rocky overcome with emotion just hugged onto Naruto's lithe body feeling that she could do anything she set her mind to. Cece could only smile at the seen, how did she know that Naruto out of all people could convince the brunette?

"Yeah.. Naruto you should definitely be a therapist." Cece added in jolting Rocky out of the hug.

"And moment ruined." She sighs while Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe I'll be one in the future who knows." He shrugged. Soon someone exited from the building with ear buds in his ears. Cece soon received an immediate idea walking toward the older teen.

"Ty! Could you please help us with coming up with dance moves for the audition to Shake It Up Chicago?" She asks as Ty smirked walking down the stairs.

"Well, I don't know if some people could handle it." He said pointedly looking at Rocky. After he stood on the concrete he demonstrated some dance moves, shuffling his hands and feet together with a spinning finish. Naruto mentally clapped, that was pretty good.

Rocky stood up from her seat accepting the challenge.

"I can do that." She says replicating Ty's moves with ease. Once she was finished everyone looked impressed before Ty smirked coming up with another routine.

"Alright, but you can't do this." He claims placing his arms out and shifting his upper body to his left, with his lower body following, and his head coming in last. Soon he shifted his shoulders down as if it was a staircase with a moon walking finish.

Rocky didn't look impressed as she said,

"Oh yeah?" Soon she mimicked his moves easily also with a moon walking finish.

"In my sleep." Ty smirked, his coaching was done here.

"Good. You do that at the audition tomorrow, then you've got nothing to worry about." Ty said before he finally noticed the blonde.

"Oh yo, you must be Naruto Uzumaki right? The new student?" Ty said shaking Naruto's hand with a pat on his back.

"Um yeah that's me. How do you know me again? This is the first time we met so.." Naruto trailed off as Ty just shrugged.

"Some of my female friends were gossiping about you man, this one girl named Tiffany, she told me she has a thing for you." Ty informed making the three surprised.

"Um, wow. That's shocking actually, today's literally my first day.." Naruto said his face scrunching up as Ty nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm about to head out. Catch y'all later." Ty says about to head toward the other direction, well that is before Cece caught his attention.

"But Ty you're really good you should audition with us." Cece suggested making the Blue shake his head.

"No thanks, I don't dance for the man." He said before a cute girl walked by into the nearest restaurant.

"But I do dance for the woMAN Hey wassup baby!" He called out spinning around and moving toward the female with his body dancing as if he lassoed her. The trio raised their eyebrow at the scene before walking off. It was time to practice.

* * *

It has been a full 24 hours since the trio received the flier and they were about to enter the building for the auditions. The trio looked at each other before entering through the double doors.

They were met with the sight of people spinning on their heads, walking in handstands and the fact that none of them were dancing on their feet. The lights were shining brightly along with the music playing loudly.

 **Play~ Roll the Dice: By Hot Rush,**

 _It was time to shine.. Take a chance with your life, just roll the dice!_

"Wow.." Cece said looking at the dancers. Naruto saw Rocky's discomfort and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about what they're doing. You need to focus on the moves that you are about to perform, nobody can take away your confidence and your skill away from you. You both remember that." Naruto advised calming Rocky down.

"Okay. I will." She said before Cece gasped.

"Hey look! It's the host of Shake It Up Chicago Gary Wilde! Huh, he looks a lot taller on TV.." Cece says as Naruto widened his eyes before sprinting toward Gary. Rocky and Cece both were astonished by Naruto's sudden act following him in a hurry.

"Gary!" Naruto called out toward the suited man surprising him. Although Gary was never good with remembering people's names he knew he could never forget that voice. The voice of possibly the best dancer in the world.

"Naruto is that really you?" He asked hugging the taller male.

"Yeah it's me! Wow, you've gotten shorter." He teased the man who chuckled.

"No, you just got a lot taller. Whoa! You look even better than from the last time I saw you. And that's saying something." Gary complimented as Rocky and Cece finally caught up to them.

"Hey Rocky, Cece, come and meet Gary Wilde." Naruto says as Cece and Rocky grinned.

"Look at this, your friends remind me of little tiny fairies that live in the woods."

"Do you need fairies? Cause uh, we could be fairies!" Cece smiles posing with Rocky to emphasize her claim. Gary only raised an eyebrow while Naruto chuckled. These two are a riot!

"You want me to autograph a picture you have of me?" Gary asks while Rocky looked for a picture in her bag.

"Oh, we don't have a picture of you." Rocky said as Gary smirked not troubled at all.

"That's alright I have some." He said taking out a handful of pictures from his pocket. Naruto only blinked at that.

"Why do you have so many pictures Gary?" He only shrugged.

"For dire cases like this of course! Here you go, lucky girls." He smiled walking away to do his host thing.

"Alright, you both ready to do this?" Cece asked confidently.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I can be." Naruto answered while Rocky frowned.

"No. Aren't you both the least bit nervous?" Rocky asked before receiving a shrug from the both of them.

"I don't get nervous. You know what I do? I just picture everyone around here.. Naked." Cece said as the three of them spun around trying out her idea. Rocky and Naruto although had on an appalled look afterwards. Rocky soon saw a guy dancing while he walking in front of them.

"Okay! I'm putting even more clothes on that one!" She said shivering. But as soon as she thought of the idea of picturing everyone naked both Rocky and Cece looked at Naruto before blushing. They should really get their minds out of the gutter..

Although Naruto is really attractive.. And inspirational.. And cool.. And funny.. And.. Okay they should probably stop before they get a nose bleed. Now was not the time to goggle, it was the time to dance!

* * *

Everyone was dancing to the beat of the music, following the choreographer's moves, as some people got eliminated because they messed up. Gunther, Tinka, Rocky, Cece, and Naruto had no flaws whatsoever. Gary had to smirk, he already knew Naruto was a guarantee on getting into this show.

Everyone kept dancing until the music stopped, indicating the round was over. They all looked toward Gary who started announcing.

"Great job you are all moving down to the next round!" He said getting excited gasps from the dancers. Immediately Rocky and Cece hugged Naruto from the thrill of advancing.

"Except for you, you, you, and you." Gary said pointing toward some people as they hung their shoulders in shame.

Both Rocky and Cece still squealed.

"I can't believe we made it this far!" Rocky screams tightening her hold onto the duo.

"Neither can we. EEEEEP!" Gunther and Tinka mock while the trio sigh. Soon Gary entered clapping his hands for their attention.

"Alright, I only got 6 openings for background dancers and 1 for a lead dancer. And we have one last step. It's the Spotlight Dance! Just you, your moves, and 10,000 kilowatts of hot white light highlighting your every flaw. And remember. Have fuuuuun." He grins as they all start to shuffle around the stage so that they can start.

* * *

A teenager wearing a sweater with jeans and high tops along with his hat being placed on backwards just finished his dance. The crowd cheered as his dancing was flawless.

"Alright! You're good, you just don't have the look we're looking for. Next!" Gary says as he smacked the teen's rear sending him off stage with shame.

"That guy was great and they let him go, what chance do the three of us have?" Rocky asked slumping her shoulders.

"A better chance now that he's gone." Cece replied as Naruto nodded. Although, he did feel kind of bad for the guy. He was a pretty pleasant dancer. But since he wore that sweater.. He was immediately eliminated from the start.

"Next up Rocky Blue!" Gary calls out as Rocky stood up from her seat.

"That's you. Good luck!" Cece says hugging her friend. Rocky nodded and let go as Naruto gave her an embrace.

"Remember, be confident. It doesn't matter what other people say, just be sure to place some courage in yourself and you'll be fine." Naruto grinned making her smile. She soon walked toward the middle of the stage. Gary looked at her and widened his eyes.

"There you are, and may I say. Wow. Let's see what you got. Hit it!" Gary says as the music started playing.

 **~Play, Watch Me: By Bella and Zendaya**

 _Watch me do me._.

Once the music started playing Rocky could have sworn she felt chills running down her spine, she didn't think about anyone during this moment, whether it be about her homework she finished, about what she's going to do for the next science project, about what Gary thought of her, or about what anyone thought about her dancing.

Right now, all she could think about was nothing as the music lifted her off her feet and giving her dancing a whole new meaning. She shuffled, she slid, she spun and the next thing you know, she was done.

Everyone clapped at the moves she displayed. She was pretty good, and Naruto grinned, his advice had worked. Gary walked up to her as he laid an arm around her depressingly.

"I'm sorry... But I'm afraid you're.. In!" He says as Rocky widened her eyes in shock.

"Seriously?! I'm in? I'm going to be on the show every week?" She asked receiving a nod from the host who was looking at his clipboard.

"Thanks Gar." She said testing out the nickname she just gave him before whispering toward her two friends saying.

"I just called him Gar!" She whispered excitedly while returning off stage. Soon Gary smirked glancing down at his clipboard. He already knew the next dancer was going to get into the show. It was _him_ for crying out loud. Speaking of him..

"You did great Rocky, I knew you could do it." Naruto said making Rocky giggle.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without both of your support." Rocky said taking the both of them into a hug. Soon that's when Naruto heard his name being called.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki!" Gary announced as Naruto grinned.

"You got this, you're a really good dancer." Cece assured as Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, she's right. There's nothing you can't do if you set your mind to it." Rocky said as Naruto heeded what she said, right before entering the stage. Gary openly grinned once Naruto stood in front of the camera.

"Hey there! I like your look, cool, charming, filled with style and youth! Now all you gotta do is dance! Turn it up!" Gary says walking offstage as Naruto looked around feeling the music.

Cece and Rocky had to agree with him, Naruto looked amazing. He had on a black and orange fedora, with a leather jacket that had the sleeves rolled up, and an orange shirt. Accompanied with black skinny jeans and orange and black high top sneakers.

Naruto clapped a few times giving the audience some interaction as the surrounding dancers started clapping giving Naruto a new feeling that entered his body. He started off with the box step, soon switching to the free spin, smoothly taking off his hat and throwing it toward Cece who caught it with love struck chocolate eyes. Luckily the camera man backed up a bit from the stage to catch the special interaction between the two.

The audience immediately cat called from the move as Naruto started to dance more. Gary was enjoying Naruto's movements as his personal assistant started whispering into his ear.

"What? The show? The ratings are what? Really? Wow! That's spectacular! That's really great thank you." Gary said patting the assistant on the back. It turns out that Naruto's dancing made the ratings to the show skyrocket. And along with his little hat throwing toward Cece, the lovesick fans started chanting out a "Ship" Name for the duo making the show even more popular than it was a few moments before.

Now Gary Wilde _had_ to give the lead dancing position to the blonde. After all, he multiplied their ratings within a few minutes. Straightaway Gary had to think about the amount of ratings he could give the show in the future.. Imagine the amount of cash he would get from that! He could literally _feel_ the money in his grasp!

Naruto finished the dance by pulling himself into a handstand and spinning on his head at high velocities, he continued until he smoothly transitioned into a moonwalk ending the dance by spinning with a pose. The audience immediately felt chills run down their back at the fact at how Naruto's dancing was pure perfection. Although Cece and Rocky widened their eyes.

' _Wow, for someone who just started.. He was really good!_ ' Cece thought with a sweet smile as she looked toward Naruto who grinned back. Gary approached Naruto and placed his arm over the broad shoulders of the 13 year old.

"Looks like you took the very last position of a lead dancer! Great job!" Gary complimented while Naruto grinned at the camera giving it the peace sign.

Naruto returned offstage receiving a hug from both girls.

"I have to say your dancing was amazing!" Rocky praised making Naruto blush. He guessed those lessons a few years ago worked out pretty well.

"Yeah. Although that's surprising since a few days ago you fell on your butt." Cece said in a thinking pose making Naruto grin sheepishly.

"I practiced a lot in the last few days." He swiftly lied as they both looked non the wiser. Naruto mentally sweat dropped, they were so gullible as to believe that explanation? Wow. He was honestly speechless.

"Alright, next dancer Cece Jones!"Gary called out as Cece smiled. Rocky placed both hands on Cece's shoulders for assurance.

"Remember, don't get nervous. It's not as scary as it looks." Rocky said as Cece scoffed not losing her confidence.

"Nervous? I've been waiting for this my whole life." She smirked as Naruto grinned at her.

"You're a great dancer Cece, remember that. And if anything bad happens, we'll be there to support you." He says as she looked toward him, chocolate irises dilating in comfort.

"I'll hold you to that." She says kissing his cheek affectionately, surprising not just him but the audience at home.

Now, at the Namikaze Household.. 

* * *

"YES! Minato look! I'm gonna get some grandbabies!" Kushina shouted eating a bunch of popcorn she made. Minato could only grin at the very public display of affection.

"I ship it." The blonde smiled as Kushina agreed.

"Me too! I think we should start coming up with names soon.." Kushina said in her thinking pose as Minato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but let's think about that later. We still have to see how she dances." He said as Kushina nodded munching on more popcorn.

"True.. Still! I want me some grand babies!" She whined as they continued to watch the show, wondering what will happen next. 

* * *

Cece soon entered upon the stage not even looking back as Naruto held his cheek in astonishment, she just kissed him. That was really unexpected..

"Ah, young, funky, great look. You're perfect! Now, if you could just dance without falling on your butt. You're in!" Gary says as Cece prepared herself for the dance. Gary backed away from the stage as the room darkened, a single light shining upon Cece's visage. The music then started playing, as Cece just stopped moving.

The audience and surrounding dancers widened their eyes to what they have witnessed. This was the first person today who froze up on the stage. And they had to admit, it was pretty silly. And ironic. This was the girl who kept talking about how confident she was. Yet, on her first spotlight dance she freezes. Pitiful.

Naruto frowned at the sight, Cece was more confident than this. He witnessed her pull off moves even the most experienced dancers would have difficulty of doing. She was a brave and amazing girl, yet right now she didn't look that way. She looked.. Vulnerable. Naruto didn't like that and wanted to help her regain her confidence. This is her dream, he didn't want to see it come to waste.

Rocky, became appalled by the image she was greeted with, Cece Jones had stage fright. That wasn't the Cece Rocky knew, the one who was daring, hilarious, and the type of person who didn't let any obstacle stand in her way. That wasn't the Cece Rocky knew and she couldn't handle that she was standing out there alone with no one to help her. Rocky was going to do something.

Cece didn't know why she stopped moving, why she could only look at the light in fear. She was usually cheerful and calm about doing something in public. Except this time, this team she couldn't think straight. She couldn't comprehend the situation she was in and how dire it was to her future. She couldn't think at at all, her mind has been jumbled like a puzzle in a blender machine.

She wasn't usually like this, she usually had the bravery to go along with something like this. But that all changed when the spotlight hit her. Hit her like a bat to a baseball. And let's just say there was a home run somewhere in there.

Gary became impatient, she needed to dance so that they could have a romance pairing on this show!

"Tick tock, is she going to dance or not?" He asked as he shook his head in irritation.

"Oh, she's gonna dance." Rocky declared giving Naruto a knowing look. Soon the both of them walked toward Cece to try and convince her to dance.

"Cece, you got this. You just need to give confidence to yourself." Naruto tried but she wouldn't budge. Not even a centimeter.

"Can't. Might. Fall on. Butt." She replied still staring at the spotlight.

"But Gary said you were perfect!" Rocky added in. Although Cece didn't move a single inch from that.

"Yeah, no pressure there.." She said as the spotlight consumed what confidence she had left.

"Try picturing someone naked." Naruto tried.

"Yeah I am.. And IT'S ME!" She said as Naruto and Cece became worried.

"Fine.. Then you leave us no choice." Rocky said as both she and Naruto grabbed Cece's arms to make her dance.

The crowd of dancers bellowed with laughter from the idiocy the trio displayed. Even going as far as mimicking their horrendous 'dance moves'. Soon the music stopped and Gary walked onto the stage his demeanor, disappointed.

"Sorry kid." He said toward Cece as he walked off the stage.

"But Gary! She's got the look!" Rocky declared before she turned back to the redhead.

Cece frowned as the people stared at her. She was so embarrassed the fact that everyone on TV and the addition to everyone around her seeing her like this.. This was too much to bear. She looked at Rocky who had a frown on her face most likely feeling bad about her situation.

Immediately she looked toward Naruto who was timidly looking at the stage floor. She couldn't gauge what he was feeling, was he sad for her, did he pity her, what was he thinking? She couldn't bear what it would be, so she took off toward the exit, not once looking back.

"Cece wait!" She heard her childhood friend call out. She didn't look back. Not until she reached the subway station.

* * *

She sat alone on a bench, crying her heart out until the pain went away, Unluckily the pain only grew, as she was left to herself. She kept thinking about the incident that happened moments ago, she couldn't get it out of her head, how everyone looked at her, how everyone laughed at her expense. How she didn't see his reaction pained her even more.

She didn't know if he felt bad, or if he felt disgusted of if he..

She lost all train of thought once she felt someone hug her from behind.

"I'm sorry." It was his soothing voice thought brought her out of her reverie, his voice that made her look behind her to see sparkling blue eyes, his voice that made her eyes become wide. And soon, she was going to find out if that voice was going to save her.

"Don't be. You're not the one who froze up on stage while everyone laughed at your every move." She sniffled as Naruto sat beside her, pulling an arm around her.

"Hey, don't be like that. Look, I know that this is difficult, being the center of attention and knowing that people laughed at you. But Cece, you can get through this. I know you can." Naruto assured her as she teared up more.

"I can't, I froze froze up there. This is the most embarrassing day of my life, I walk around thinking I'm so cool.. But in real life I'm just a loser." She admitted while Naruto looked at her intently.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I've only known you for a week and I can tell that's untrue. You're Cece Jones! The Krystal McHotness, Cece Unsurprisable Jones! Cece Go With The Flow Jones! You're one of the coolest people that I've ever met! There's no on like you in the world. Sure you messed up and you think you've lost hope but you shouldn't think that! Not at all!

Because.. No one can be as cool as Cece Jones." He told her, wiping the tears that leaked from her eyes. Soon she sniffed, smiling more than she has before.

"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're really awesome Naruto." She smiled as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. And you're not.. You're even more awesome." He stated earning a hug from his short companion.

"Thank you." She sniffed as Naruto kissed the top of her head soothingly, making her face blush. Although Naruto did not see it, it didn't mean he did not know she was doing it.

"Anytime Cece." He grins as they stayed in that position, holding onto each other, not letting go until they both felt they could. As time went by and as Cece held onto the tall blonde, she knew she could discern at that moment, that she wanted Naruto to be a part of her life. For as long as possible.

Rocky was standing at the entrance of the subway station, hearing every word of what they said. She couldn't help but smile at the scene, they looked like they could truly belong with each other. And as long as her best friend was happy, Rocky wouldn't ask for more. So, she walked away heading home, it seemed Naruto was someone who could handle this situation.

* * *

Rocky entered through Cece's window sill completely unready for her first official performance on Shake It Up Chicago.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky greeted noticing Cece looked irritated with what she had on.

"What? What are you still doing in your pj's!? I was about to pick you up and take you to the show!" Cece said to the undisturbed Rocky who poured in a glass of milk.

"I don't want to be on Shake It Up Chicago. I mean, it's going to be no fun without you." Rocky frowned as Cece grinned nonchalantly.

"Naruto's going to be there!" She said trying to brighten up her friend's mood. Rocky only sighed.

"I don't like him like you do. Besides didn't you call dibs?" Rocky asked as Cece shrugged.

"Rocky. I may not be on Shake It Up Chicago, but I am still going to support you guys. We're all totally in this together."

"It doesn't matter, it's too late! I'm supposed to be there at 9 and it's already 8:30. I look like a zombie and I haven't even brushed my teeth." She frowned once more before feeling Cece tilt her head back to brush her teeth.

"We'll make it." Cece declared as she kept brushing Rocky's teeth, after a few minutes they both heard a knock at the door. Naruto soon opened it up to see the two girls in a particularly weird position. Although he didn't care about that as he saw Rocky wasn't dressed for the show.

He stomped over there as he looked at his black Apple Watch in alarm.

"Why aren't you dressed!? The show starts in 30 minutes!" Naruto grilled as Cece nodded.

"That's what I said! Now can you please help me get Rocky ready? I have some spare clothes of hers in my room." Cece asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I'm on it." Naruto said marching off to the redhead's room as Rocky raised an eyebrow. When did they get so close as for him to be allowed into Cece's room? Weird.. But it didn't matter she had to get ready. She just hoped Naruto brought the hand cuffs..

* * *

Lights were flashing, music was playing, and Gary was hosting as usual.

"And your host.. GARY WILDE." The announcer called out as Gary sprinted toward the stage in excitement.

"Hello Chicago! You're watching the show that has it all! New music, new videos, and the dance that you're going to be doing at home tomorrow! This is... SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO! I'm your host Gary Wilde and yes, I am this tall in real life!" Gary announced winking at the camera as the music started playing.

 **~Play: Our Generation, By Shake It Up**

 _Rock rocking, we rock we're rock rocking.._

Naruto cuffed both of his wrists with two separate hand cuffs as he gave Rocky a wink.

"Come with us!" She told Cece who frowned.

"I can't. I'm not on the show." She said disappointingly. Well, Rocky and Naruto were having none of it.

"Well we are. And like you told me, we're in this together!" Naruto said cuffing her right wrist as Rocky cuffed the other.

"What- what are you doing?" She asked trying to shake away from the cuffs.

"We're not letting you miss the dream. Come on." Rocky said leading the both of them to the stage. Cece tried to resist but knew she couldn't once she already found she was on stage.

"Where did you guys get the hand cuffs?" Cece asked examining the accessory on her wrist.

"I bought them once Rocky told me what she needed it for. Like it or not Cece, you're dancing with us. We'd rather be kicked off the show than start without you. I really do think you have what it takes to be the best dancer here." Naruto said intently looking at her brown eyes with his genuine blue ones making the smaller girl flush.

"He's right. Now let's just dance." Rocky said as the three of them moved to the beat. Soon, they all felt the music, feeling how their bones moved to the rhythm of the music, how their bodies just flowed with each other making all the dancers feel pity at the skill they have displayed. Even if one of them wasn't on the show. Although it didn't matter. Because the way they danced dazed the audience at home, making them groove to the beat.

* * *

"Wow, their dancing is pretty good." Ty complimented as Deuce nodded, although in confusion.

"Yeah.. But what is Cece doing on the show?" Ty soon blinked finally noticing that also.

"I don't know, but for a girl who isn't on the show.. She's on the show a lot!" Flynn mentally scoffed.

"Sure, she has time to dance on TV but she doesn't have time to pick up a lousy pack of bacon?!" He groaned as they continued to watch the 3 teens.

* * *

"Minato dance with me!" Kushina says doing the sprinkler while Minato laughed at his wife's antics.

"Sure!" He says as they both start dancing absolutely ridiculously. Soon they were both doing the salsa, even if the music wasn't the genre they were dancing to.

But it didn't matter because they were having a blast! 

* * *

The dance has just ended as the trio took on a final pose finishing up the dance with their fluently graceful moves. Gary moved toward the stage as he held up the mic with a grin.

"That's right people they were dancing so good that.. It should be illegal! We'll be right back with more music, more dancing, and the premiere of Usher's newest video right here, on Shake It Up Chicago!" Gary grinned as the camera cut off.

"And we're out.. 2 MINUTES PEOPLE!" The director said as Cece gasped.

"We totally just danced on TV..." Cece said widening her eyes.

"And we totally rocked it!" Rocky grinned as they walked off the stage.

"Girls.. Naruto!" Gary called out as the three froze.

"And we're totally getting thrown out of here!" Cece said nervously seeing Gary approach them.

"Well, well, well, that was quite a little show you three put on out there." Gary said raising an eyebrow as Cece immediately tried to take the blame.

"Gary I'm sorry. But please don't fire Naruto and Rocky it's my fault." Cece declared before Naruto stood in front of them.

"No, she's just saying that so that we wouldn't lose out on this. It's entirely my fault. I supplied the hand cuffs and helped with putting Cece on stage. Blame it entirely on me. If there's anyone who needs to be fired, it's me. Cece definitely should be on this show, she is one of the most amazing dancers that I've ever seen." Naruto declared widening everyone's eyes.

Before Gary scrunched up his nose and grinned.

"You're wrong. You are all amazing dancers. You've got the skill, you've got the look, but what you pulled out there was just weird and unexpected! And I liked it! I'll take in your word that she'll be on the show Naruto. But if you three pull something like that again you are off the show. You guys got that whole IT factor. Our audience is going to eat you up!" Gary claimed walking away. The trio soon looked at each other calmly before bursting with dancing excitement.

As Gary turned around he was soon faced with the Hessenheffer siblings, almost colliding with Gunther's face.

"We would like to be eaten." Gunther grinned making the three of them blink at his words.

"Who are you?" Gary asked already irritated.

"I am Gunther."

"And I am Tinka-"

"And I don't care." Gary mocked walking away to start the show again.

"Thank you Gary, we won't let you down!" Rocky and Cece chorused making Naruto chuckle. The director soon came in counting down to start the show.

"AND IN 5! 4! 3!-"

"Let's do this thing." Cece smiled looking toward Naruto and Rocky.

"Hold on, we got to unlock the hand cuffs first." Naruto said trying to take the key out of his pocket. But finding no luck since moving his wrist also moved the girls' wrists.

"Um.. I can't get it, you think you both could look at which pocket it is in?" Naruto laughed sheepishly as the duo blushed from the question. They both reached down into Naruto's jean pockets as Cece found the key. She unlocked Rocky's handcuff and unlocked her own, also unlocking Naruto's in the process. They all smile at each other before heading out onto the stage, to give the audience a dance they could remember.

Rock rocking, we rock we're rock rocking..

The trio danced, and kept dancing until the show ended, leaving them with questions on what to do next, on where life will take them, but two certain individuals also had questions on how they felt about each other. Were they starting to think they were more than friends and can pursue a romantic relationship? Or were they doomed to live a loveless life?

They will most likely find out in the near future, on the next time of, Shake It Up With Naruto.

 **(A:N That is officially the longest chapter I will ever write. And I have to say it felt pretty nice to finally get this done. Naruto interacted with Cece a whole lot in this chapter. Making their characters develop from acquaintances to good friends. But the question is, when will they be more? Who knows? Hehe, I actually do.. Also should I let Rocky also be in this pairing? Vote in the Review Section! Also please review to tell me what I should fix and what you liked or disliked about this chapter. Oh and thank you for reading! I hope you have a pleasant day.)**

Next Time on Chapter 2: Buy It Up


End file.
